


Taking Each Other's Virginity

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: Nearly Three years after the Ridonculous Race, Brody and MacArthur soon started dating each other and they couldn't be happier. One night, Brody soon decided to tell MacArthur if she was a virgin and wanted to know... if he can have her virginity.





	Taking Each Other's Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> This was formerly on DeviantArt until the staff deleted one of my lemons, so now I decided to move them all here and into Fanfiction. This one was a commission for a friend of mine.

Almost three years passed since the Ridonculous Race, as the official winners of the Ridonculous Race, The Surfers Dude; Geoff and Brody used some of their million dollars to host an all-time bash at the beach! They invited almost everyone from the race, even the Ice Dancers were invited as well as some of the contestants from Total Drama. Many partied like wild animals, many formed some friendship with one another...even some formed a closer bond with one another. After the huge party, MacArthur gave Brody her number, meaning that he might have a shot with the cool 'bad cop' cadet.

A few months later, Brody called MacArthur and asked if she wanted to hang out with him. MacArthur said yes, making Brody cheer from the other line. Over the first year, MacArthur and Brody formed a friendly yet close friendship with each other, going to the park, hanging out at each other's house, even going to the movies with Geoff and Bridgette. However, one night, Brody called MacArthur and finally to him the courage to ask the cadet...on a date. MacArthur at first had her thoughts but admitted she did had a crush on the dark tanned Surfer during the race. MacArthur replied to Brody with a 'Alright then, I guess it wouldn't hurt.' Brody once again cheered happily while MacArthur rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Their first date was just a lunch date, however Brody made it more special by taking her to watch a movie. After the film was over, MacArthur told him that it was a fun date, as she then kissed him on the cheek while blushing a bit. Brody only hugged the large police cadet, making her blush even more but also return the hug to him.

Over the past two years, Brody and MacArthur's relationship grew even more, they went out a few times, hanged out even more and even...well kissed a bit. But today was going to be different that will change them both...for the better.

It was a cold February evening, Brody and MacArthur were at Brody's house, watching a movie in his living room. Brody's mother and older sister were out to visit an old friend and would be back around the weekend so...Brody decided to invite MacArthur in for a day of fun at his house. The two made lunch together, even had a food fight that made them a little messing, talked a bit in the backyard and are now watching a funny movie that was making MacArthur bawl like a Hyena. "Ahahahahahahahahaha! this is just too funny hahahahahaha!" MacArthur continued to laugh at the film while Brody watch it as well but was in his own head, saying to myself.

"Dude...you've been with her for over two years now. You do care about her...plus she's hot as the sun. If you're going to go through this...you need to ask her." Brody sighed a bit while MacArthur looked at with a concern yet questionable look 'Hey, you okay sweet cheeks?' Brody only replied to her "Huh? Oh, nothing babe, it's nothing...hehehehe" Brody laugh a bit until MacArthur gave him...the look, the same one where she knows something to wrong. "Brody...I know every time you're like this, you almost look a bit nervous...so spill it, please.' Brody started to blush like a camp fire, making MacArthur look at him a little more worried but even more concern about what he was hiding from her. Soon enough, Brody just let out a sigh and came clean to MacArthur.

"Alright then, MacArthur...you know we've been going out for quite a while right?" MacArthur only nodding while Brody continue "And you're actually my first girlfriend ya know that right?"

"Yes, I know I'm your first girlfriend...but what does this have to do with anyway?" MacArthur crossed her arm as Brody once again look nervous but took a deep breath and soon said to MacArthur

"Babe, well I want to know...are you still a virgin?" MacArthur faced heated up like a tree that was being burned down to the ground as she only said 'Come again?' Brody once more spilled the beans to her "MacArthur...over the years...I've always thought of you as a cool and awesome gal. But also...a very hot and badass one as well." Brody gave MacArthur a soft smile while she continued to blush. "MacArthur...I want to have a chance with you on something that I've been wanting to do for so long." MacArthur soon enough understood him as she said with a grin

"You mean...you want me to take your virginity?" Brody soon enough cupped MacArthur's cheek as he answer her with a kiss on her lips. MacArthur widen her eyes in surprise but the Police Cadet returned the favor by grabbing Brody's head and kissed him back but with more force. The two moaned pleasingly while Brody rubbed MacArthur's arm slowly as she rubbed his back firmly. Minutes passed as Brody separated from the kiss and said

"Let's take this somewhere that has more room" Brody and MacArthur ran up the stairs, entering Brody's room. Once Brody closed the door and locking it. MacArthur grabbed him by his arm, pulling him closer to her. 'Now...where were we hot stuff?" MacArthur grinned at her hot surfer as Brody just said "I'm about to show you a hot night tonight, sweet cheeks." Brody and MacArthur didn't even hesitate as they launch their mouth against each other, kissing like no tomorrow. Brody started to undress MacArthur as he undid her police vest and as well as her baby blue shirt, revealing her D-Cupped breasts, surrounded by a black laced bra. "Nice bra hot stuff." Brody said with a husky tone as MacArthur replied

"Hehehehe, thanks, but I'm not the only one who's going to her shirtless." Soon enough, MacArthur grabbed Brody's light pink shirt, pulling it up as she revealed his tone chest and ripped 8 packed abs. "Hot body you got there, you might be stronger than Hercules." MacArthur and Brody continued their hot make out session as Brody pushed MacArthur with him, causing them to lay on Brody's soft bed with him on top. Brody soon heated things up by adding his tongue to the kiss, making MacArthur moan in pleasure. "MmmmmmMMMMMM!" MacArthur moaned even more as Brody's hands trailed their way up through MacArthur's body all the way to their destination.

"MacArthur...let me please for a bit." Brody descended MacArthur all the way to her neck as he started to kiss it lightly, causing MacArthur to moan a bit. Brody kept kissing MacArthur soft sweet neck as his hands finally made it to their destination...her chest. Matter of seconds, Brody groped both of MacArthur soft large breasts, making the bad Policed Cadet moan and hiss like a snake. "Hehehehehe...you sound cute when you moan." MacArthur growled a bit after being called cute as she then pushed Brody against her neck and shouted

"I ain't cute...now zip it and keep sucking my neck...NOW!" Brody didn't know why...but he felt even more hot when MacArthur shouted at him. Didn't want to disappoint her, Brody launched his mouth onto MacArthur's neck and started to suck the living hell out of her. MacArthur moaned out loud, making her claw on Brody's bare back while his hands kept groping her breasts through her bra. "Oh yes...that's it! Keep it going Hot Stuff...don't even think about stopping for even a second! "MacArthur demanded Brody to not stop but Brody wanted to please her even more.

Minutes pass as Brody soon release himself from MacArthur's neck. "Hey! Why you stop?" Brody only said 'Because I know that's not the only spot where you want to be please.' Brody soon enough, grabbed MacArthur's bra and pulled it off, freeing her beautiful large D-Cupped breasts out to the world. Brody nearly had a nose bleed after seeing MacArthur's breasts...he wanted to suck on her soft pink nipples. "Well, are you just going to stare at them, or are you going to kiss them?" MacArthur grinned at him while she groped her left breast and squeezed it. Brody didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed both of her breasts while kissing her once more only this time...a bit softer. MacArthur moaned softer than before, loving the feeling of Brody's strong Hercules like hands rubbing and rolling her breasts around. Squeezing them, flickering her sensitive nipples around even pinching them lightly, causing her to moan and groan against their kiss. Brody soon decided to do something more fun.

Brody release from the kiss and crawled down to face her breasts. "I'm going to enjoy this." Brody grabbed MacArthur's right breasts and gave it a tender lick against her nipple, making her scream lightly as Brody continue. Brody rolled her tongue around her nipple, sucking on them first, making them hard in pleasure as he then focus more on her softer flesh. Brody launched his mouth onto her right breasts, taking it fully as he sucked on it like a lollipop. MacArthur grabbed her palms against Brody's hair, making him moan in pleasure as he release his mouth from her right breast with a pop. "Now the other one." Brody turned to his left and began sucking on it fully while his hand groped and rubbed her wet right breasts.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! OH YEAH THAT'S IT!" MacArthur moaned like a wild tiger, loving the feel of Brody's hot mouth on her breast as he sucked them like a real man. MacArthur's hand soon went down and rubbed Brody's back, making him lightly moan but she didn't stop there, her hands kept moving lower and lower until they made it to Brody's shorts. "Hehehehehe, what do we have here?" MacArthur smirked as she groped Brody's bulge against his short, causing him to hiss against her breasts. "Stand down Sweet Cheeks...it's my turn." MacArthur flipped Brody, making him lay on the bed as she soon crawled towards his waist, seeing the huge bulge that was being teased by his shorts. "Well, well, well...looks like someone was getting very excited." Brody blushed in embarrassment while MacArthur undid his button and slowly pulled his shorts along with his boxer completely down, once they were down, MacArthur got a good look at Brody's piece of meat. MacArthur soon looked surprised, staring at Brody's 10 inched long, 3 inched wide erection. "WOAH! Sweet ham locks...you're massive!" Brody only blushed but replied with a grin

"Hehehehe, why thank you babe." Brody soon hissed once again as MacArthur gripped the base of his erect and started to pump it in a quick pace. 'Hehehehe, now this I'm going to enjoy a lot more.' MacArthur kept pumping Brody's shaft like a pro, making Brody hiss, moan and grunt in pleasure. "M-MacArthur...come on! S-stop teasing me." MacArthur took this as a sigh as only grinned and said

"Really...alright then." MacArthur started to tease him even more by dragging her wet long tongue around the tip of hid hot rod, making him grunt even more. "Hehehehehe..." MacArthur soon decided to go with it and took her man's shaft in her mouth. Brody gasp as MacArthur took half of his erect inside her mouth as she started to suck it like a pro. 'MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! OH YES! THAT'S IT BABE!" Brody clutched his bed while the other rubbed MacArthur brown hair, making him smile as she kept sucking his bulge even more.

"Mmmmmmmm!" MacArthur moaned against Brody's shaft, enjoying his hard, veined piece of meat in her mouth. Soon enough, MacArthur started to move harder and faster, deep throating her man's hard erect like she owned it while causing Brody to hiss and groan like a lion. 'Ahhhh! Babe...d-don't stop okay?' MacArthur only muffled a moan, meaning she wasn't even more to stop for a sec as she kept sucking Brody even harder. However, MacArthur soon undid her police pant, pulling them off, revealing her black laced panties. "MmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMM!" MacArthur muffled another moaned as Brody soon started to move Brody's head even faster, making him take control for a bit. 'Oh...Shit!" Brody bit his lip as he kept fucking MacArthur while MacArthur moaned very badly.

Minutes passed by as Brody felt an eruption inside him body as he howled "SHIT I'M CUMMING!" MacArthur pulled out fast as Brody ejaculated all over the Police Cadet's face, MacArthur swallowed what was left inside her mouth, tasting a unique flavor in his semen while Brody breath in and out like an animal. MacArthur laid next to him and said

"What's wrong, drained out already?" Brody soon grinned as he pounced on top of MacArthur, catching her by surprise as he said 'Oh hell no babe! I ain't done with you yet." Brody lowered himself down to MacArthur's waist, seeing her black panties as he grabbed the waistband of them and in a flash, remove them from her, freeing her pink slit that was a bit wet. "Well...you just going stare at it...or are you going to do something?" MacArthur waited for Brody to make a move as he just said

"I ain't waiting!" Brody spread her leg as he then took a tender lick from MacArthur lower reign, MacArthur screamed in absolute pleasure, making Brody smile as he kept going. 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! YES! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT, MMMMMMMMM!" MacArthur scratched Brody's hair, scratching his scalp roughly, making him moan as he kept eating her out. Brody soon took a finger and push into her hole, making her scream even more. "MMMMMMMM you taste nice babe..." Brody continued eating MacArthur while his fingers kept moving in and out of her wet slit. MacArthur bit her lip very hard while her hands folded her large breasts slowly, giving her right breast a tender lick while kept tasting her inner walls. Brody soon gave MacArthur's clitoris a tender lick, making her scream so loud that his neighbors heard it. MacArthur soon felt herself getting close as she grabbed Brody's head as she scream

"Ain't going...to hold it...anymore!" MacArthur exploded all over Brody's face, her fluid was all over Brody's mouth and bed as he started to suck her dry clean. MacArthur breath in and out as well while Brody held her close by the chest. 'Awwww, you tired babe?' MacArthur only said "Not...yet...sweet cheeks." MacArthur rolled on her with Brody on top of her as she said "We ain't done...until you start plowing me Brody." MacArthur grinned at Brody as he only said

"Wait...one second." Brody got off his bed and opened his dresser, pulling out a small white packet. "I ain't getting you pregnant so I need this." Brody opened the packet and quickly placed the condom on his shaft, and quickly got on top of MacArthur again. "Okay...now I'm ready." MacArthur smile as Brody held one of her legs up as he pushed his erection into MacArthur slit. In a flash, Brody's erect entered MacArthur like a glove, causing the two but mostly MacArthur to scream passionately. "D-DAMN! I never thought you were the tight." Brody felt MacArthur pulling him to her a she said 'Please...just go on.' Brody only nodded as he slowly pulled out of her then push back in as he started to please her wet slit, slowly but pleasingly. "Mmmmmm! MacArthur..." Brody kissed her lips slowly as she returned the kiss while she moan and groaned against his mouth, loving the feeling of Brody's hard rod inside of her.

Brody's hands started to rub MacArthur's breasts while he pushes into her even more, making her moan against his mouth as she soon pulls from the kiss and said "Please...go faster!" Brody gripped her waist with one hand and started to plow her very hard. MacArthur muffled a pleasing scream inside their kiss while Brody groaned huskily as he moves in and out MacArthur like a heat seeking torpedo. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" MacArthur and Brody moaned very louder, making Brody go even faster.

"AH! MacArthur...I love you." MacArthur replied to him 'I...love you too!' MacArthur and Brody made out once again as Brody kept hitting MacArthur's v-hole like a wrecking ball. Soon enough, Brody and MacArthur's body felt a massive vibration inside themselves meaning they were close to explode. "MacArthur...babe, I'm close...very close!" MacArthur and Brody once again smacked their lips against each other as Brody rammed MacArthur with every single amount of energy the surfer dude had left inside of him. Matter of minutes passed as Brody, with one last thrust, pushed deep into MacArthur as he hiss through teeth as he soon ejaculates a massive amount of his semen into the condom while MacArthur scream as she exploded all over Brody's waist and once more on his bed. Brody soon collapsed on top of MacArthur, breathing like a tired animal as MacArthur sighed

"That was...intense...WOAH!" MacArthur and Brody showered together, changed back to their clothes while they laid on Brody's bed. "Babe...that was the most intense sex I ever had in my entire life...WOAH! FINALLY, I'M NO LONGER A VIRGIN HAHAHA!" Brody cheered, knowing he finally had his chance with his Police babe. MacArthur only chuckle as she said

"Eh, I'm glad I took it from you sweet cheeks...but ya know...because of tonight...I ain't no virgin either." Brody looked at MacArthur, seeing her blush once more as he just smiled even more. "Ah, stop with the smiling already...but listen, it's cool I stay for the night?"

"No prob babe..." Brody held MacArthur once again, only to kiss her head. "Thanks for taking my v-card."

"Thank you for taking mine." MacArthur kissed him back as they stared at the ceiling knowing that they are no longer virgins.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty hot, am I right? I hoped you all enjoyed that, bye for now :)


End file.
